1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to therapeutic dispensing devices, and more particularly to a therapeutic dispenser that supports a first or plurality of therapeutics to be dispensed individually.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently, when an individual suffers from a medical episode, such as severe allergic reaction of a bee sting, food ingestion, early signs of angina, etc., the medication, such as, for example, chemicals, therapeutics, preventive medicines, etc., that may save their life are not readily available. Even in those cases when an individual may have their medication, instructions for their proper administration may not be readily available or may be contained on a document not with the medication, requiring a search. During such episodes, any time wasted searching for the medication or the instructions may be critical to the individual.
For example, individuals that are at a high risk of suffering from angina pectoris are prescribed and instructed to take an aspirin followed by three doses of nitroglycerin at a prescribed time frame. The patient is given a prescription for the nitroglycerin, which is then purchased from a pharmacist. The aspirin can be purchased over the counter in various forms. Typically both forms of medication are provided in tablet form and supplied from a container, typically in a bottle design. Disadvantageously, such bottles are not, even if small, conducive to carrying around on your person. Further, two separate bottles for the dispensing of the individual medications are even more cumbersome.
Another drawback of the current state of the art is that typical instructions for the administration of these medications during such an episode is contained on a separate document that is carried with the two drugs. Thus, the individual may be required to carry at least four items on their person.
Thus, in an emergency or if an individual believes they are suffering from the early signs of a heart attack, the individual is forced to manipulate and understand the several items carried while enduring some degree of panic and physical pain. The medication may not be readily available. Even if the medication is available, the instructions for their administration may not be available or would require a search to be found.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a self-contained therapeutic dispenser that supports a first therapeutic and a second therapeutic that are dispensed individually from the therapeutic dispenser which is employed in a facile manner.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present disclosure to provide a self-contained therapeutic dispenser that supports at least a first therapeutic and a second therapeutic that are dispensed individually from the therapeutic dispenser which is employed in a facile manner.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a therapeutic dispenser that is easily activated to dispense a therapeutic via engagement of the therapeutic dispenser with a body surface of an individual.
It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide a therapeutic dispenser that displays instructional indicia that can be easily viewed during operation.
It is yet another object of the present disclosure to provide a therapeutic dispenser which is efficiently and inexpensively manufactured and assembled.
Objects and advantages of the present disclosure are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious therefrom, or may be learned by practice of the present disclosure, which is realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. The apparatus and methods of the present disclosure consists of novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations, steps and improvements herein shown and described.
In accordance with the principles of the present disclosure, there is provided a therapeutic dispenser. One of the objects of the present disclosure is to provide a therapeutic dispensing card comprising a single or a plurality of therapeutics and/or small medical devices and instructions for the administration of the therapeutics and/or small medical device contained on the face, back or within the card. The card has a dimension that is suitable for an individual to carry on their person. For example, the card could have the dimensions of a credit card and be carried in a shirt or pant pocket or be attached to a chain that is worn around the neck. The card is useful in emergency situations such as when an individual believes that they are suffering from the early stages of a heart attack, a serious allergic reaction, etc.
In one particular embodiment, in accordance with the present disclosure, a therapeutic dispenser is provided. The therapeutic dispenser includes a housing and a carriage movably supported by the housing and including an engagement surface at a distal end thereof. A plunger is supported by the carriage and engageable with the housing to dispense a first therapeutic through the engagement surface. A second therapeutic is supported with the housing. The first therapeutic and the second therapeutic are individually dispensable from the housing. This configuration advantageously provides a self-contained therapeutic dispenser that supports a plurality of therapeutics dispensed individually from a device which is employed in a facile manner. It is contemplated that the therapeutic dispenser may alternatively combine a plurality of therapeutics for dispensing in, for example, one injection.
The housing may include a channel that guides movement of the carriage. The housing may include a pusher. The housing can releasably retain the carriage in an extended position. Desirably, the housing is configured and dimensioned as a card. The housing may include instructional indicia. The housing and the carriage may provide visual indicia of the first therapeutic.
In an alternate embodiment, the housing includes a handle and a cap. The cap is releasably engageable with the handle. The handle may define at least one receiving cavity which is releasably engageable with at least one pin of the cap. The at least one pin can define an arrestor actuator that engages the handle to facilitate disengagement of the cap and the handle.
The housing may define a cavity for support of the second therapeutic. The carriage may support a needle that extends through an opening of the engagement surface. The needle can include a barrel that supports the plunger. The barrel includes a needle hub having a needle cannula extending through the opening. The first therapeutic may be disposed in the barrel.
In another alternate embodiment, the engagement surface is substantially non-flexible. The engagement surface may define an opening for dispensing the first therapeutic therethrough. The engagement surface may be configured to engage a body surface such that the plunger engages the housing to dispense the first therapeutic from the carriage and through the engagement surface.